An Anticipated Adventure
by AwkwardBookWorm
Summary: Ellewa Gorkroger has lived in the shire with her aunt and uncle for her whole life. Shunned by all but one of the inhabitants of The Shire because of her heritage, she lived her life through the adventures in books. What happens when an opportunity presents itself to go on an adventure like she'd always dreamed about?


**Just an idea I had. I'm posting this to see what people think of my OC Ellewa. Please review, I'd love to hear what I can do to make her better! :)**

Prologue

_"No, no! The adventures first, explanations take such a dreadful time."_  
_―Lewis Carroll_

A small smile tugged at her lips as she walked through the forest, the rabbits she had recently caught slung over her shoulder and thudding against her shoulder blade as she walked. She liked the forest because it was the only place she could go without the whispers following her. She could walk with her head held up high not recoiling from the burning stares that were shot her way. She could breathe. Granted the whispers weren't as bad as they were when her aunt and uncle were still alive, and she had gotten used to being outcast from the place she called home but it still wasn't a joy.

She broke through onto a narrow, thoroughly walked path that she knew led to the market in the centre of The Shire. As soon as her feet crossed the invisible barrier that marked the edge of the forest the smile slipped away and the constriction of her chest returned. Ellewa carried on walking her head dropped slightly and her shoulders hunched. She could hear the chatter and laughter of the hobbits up ahead and knew that as soon as she was noticed a lot of the conversations would drop into hushed, not-quite-whispered, exchanges.

It was to be expected though. It was obvious she wasn't like the others and her heritage had been subject of discussion throughout Hobbiton for years. A half dwarf-half hobbit was not a usual combination. Still she was one of the few living in the Shire that hunted and she knew that providing the meat was a big help. So, she would go hunting and bring whatever she managed to find to the market to be sold. She had also gotren into the habit of selling her seed-cakes. Though most hobbits hated to admit it they were a large reason, perhaps the only reason, why most of them acted civil towards her.

Ellewa had rounded the corner, darting around a few hobbits and their children, and was assaulted with the image of the busting market full of happy, content families. She felt that familiar twinge in her chest but brushed it off as usual. She was about to seek out the stall she needed when a recognizable head of curly hair caught her attention.

With a frown she tentitively made her way towards the hobbit. It was plain to see he was hiding from something behind Mr Worrywort.  
Crouching behind him she leaned closer to whisper to him. "Bilbo? What are you doing?"

Bilbo jumped with a start before looking around and hurrying her away across the bridge."Shh, Elle. I'm hiding."

"From who?" She asked as she followed the anxious hobbit towards his hole.

He didn't answer her but merely glanced around, looking for all the world like he was scared something was going to jump out of the bushes and nab him. "Have you seen a wizard around here?"

"A wizard? What is a wizard doing in the Shire?" Ellewa remembered only one wizard in all of her time in The Shire and he hadn't been back in quite some time. His fireworks were wonderful.

"He's looking for an adventure! An adventure!" Bilbo squawked. He looked positively outraged. "Nasty things adventures."

Ellewa had always dreamed of going on an adventure. A proper adventure, not just the ones in her books. An adventure with unknown lands and non-imagined people. "An adventure?" She tried not to sound too excited about it, Bilbo obviously wasn't as enthralled by the idea as she was.

"Yes!" He was about to say something else when it appeared that he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. He took off a bit faster, almost running back to his hobbit hole.

"Bilbo! Wait!" Ellewa called before running after him.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with him and soon they were stood in front of his round green door. Bilbo took a moment to calm down before he turned to her. "Can you believe it...asking a hobbit on an adventure!" He shook his head in disbelief, a harsh laugh disturbing the serenity of Bag End.

"What kind of adventure?" She ventured after the pause in conversation.

"Not a good one, I can tell you that! Not that there is a _good _adventure."

"Bilbo, sit down for a while." Elle told him with a smile guiding him to the small bench outside his house.

"Elle..." He sighed. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I-" She was about to readily accept his offer when something caught her attention. A mark had been carved into Bilbo's door. She was sure he hadn't seen it, he would be even more distressed if he had. Ellewa had always known that her mother was a dwarf and had taken it upon herself to learn as much about dwarves as she could. While she couldn't learn their language (not through lack of trying, she just didn't know any dwarves that could teach her. The language was very sacred.) she knew a dwarven symbol when she saw it and this was definitely a dwarven symbol.

A feeling like no other washed over Elle at that point. She stumbled over her feet as she turned away from the door.

"Elle?"

She shook her head, trying to focus on the fact that she hadn't answered Bilbo. Trying to keep her voice steady and not break out into a grin she called to him over her shoulder."I-I'm sorry Bilbo, I really must take these rabbits to the market." She tripped once again, catching herself on his gate. "Might it be alright if I come over later?"

Bilbo frowned up at her watching as she clumsily managed the wooden inconvenience. "Of course. Are you alright?"

"Quite." She replied, the smile no longer being held back. "Goodbye Bilbo!" She called racing off in the direction he knew lead to her own hobbit hole.

"Goodbye- Elle!" Bilbo shot up as he saw her fall over but neglected to move once he saw her pull herself up and break out once again into a run.

Dwarves were coming to the Shire. More importantly, dwarves were coming to Bilbo's house. And most importantly, they were bringing an adventure.


End file.
